fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/Attentie!
Attentie! Aan alle schrijvers en gebruikers hier, zoals jullie zien zijn Zef en ik druk bezig om de wiki weer eens bij te werken. Dat valt af en toe nog niet mee, daarom kan ik jullie hulp gebruiken bij het volgende. Genre Ik heb er zelf de grootste moeite mee om te bepalen in welk genre nu een verhaal valt. Zouden jullie me voor je eigen verhalen een berichtje kunnen sturen waar in staat welke genres jullie geschikt vinden voor je eigen verhalen? Kort door de bocht: *Actie: veel actiescènes met lange gevechten, achtervolgingen en doorgaans een nodige portie geweld. *Avontuur: de held gaat op reis, komt in gevaarlijke situaties terecht en moet weer heelhuids thuis zien te komen. *Detective: er is een misdaad gepleegd die (doorgaans een detective) moet oplossen. *Drama: personage-ontwikkeling staat centraal in dit genre. *Fantasy*: magic is back! Elfen, dwergen, vampiers en weerwolven. Gooi het allemaal maar in de ketel. *Horror: een verhaal dat bedoelt is om de lezer als amusement angst aan te jagen. *Humor: een verhaal dat bedoelt is om de lezer te laten lachen. *Romantiek: speelt zich af rondom de romantische verhouding tussen mensen. *Science fiction: futuristische snufjes en blikken in de toekomst. *Thriller: een spannend misdaadverhaal *Volksverhaal: sprookjes, fabels, mythen en legenden. * Het fantasy genre is voorbehouden aan enkel de fictie-verhalen. Een Winx verhaal onder fantasy zetten zou namelijk niet heel veel meerwaarde hebben. Nieuwe fanons Ik heb een nieuwe lijst voor fanfictions gemaakt, maar hij is niet zo mooi als de oude. Dat is ook niet de bedoeling. De "grote" lijst is bedoeld om mensen zo nieuwsgierig te maken naar al deze fanons dat ze ze gaan lezen. Deze kan echter alleen door Zef of mij bewerkt worden. Deze nieuwe lijst kan echter door iedereen bewerkt worden en ik zou jullie dan ook willen vragen om jullie nieuwe fanons in het rijtje er bij te zetten (onder het kopje "Nog toe te voegen"). Zo zie ik gemakkelijk wat er bij is gekomen en wat ik nog in de "grote" lijst moet zetten. Graag zou ik het volgende dan willen hebben: *Titel (duh) *Auteur (dubbel duh) *Beknopte samenvatting. Hier hoeven geen spoilers in. Ik maak er zelf een samenvatting van drie regels van. *Fandom *Genre *Eventueel extra informatie of je een cover of overzichtspagina gaat maken. Als je al linken hebt, zet ze er dan bij. Weet je niet hoe dat moet? Zeg dan naar welke pagina's ik moet linken, dan komt het ook goed. Op de pagina staan twee voorbeelden zoals ik het graag zou willen zien. Zoals gewoonlijk zal ik de cats doen. En de lijst die jullie in kunnen vullen staat hier: Lijst van FanFictions (kaal) Fanon verplaatsen Heb jij een fanon op een andere wiki staan, maar zou je die ook graag hier neer willen zetten? Dat mag gewoon (zolang het je eigen werk is natuurlijk). Als je dat wel wilt, maar geen zin hebt om alles te verplaatsen, dan kan je mij een berichtje sturen om dat voor jou te doen. Dit berichtje wil ik wel graag op mijn prikbord (ipv de chat) hebben, zodat er geen verwarring kan ontstaan over wie de auteur van de fanon is en dat ik niet kan worden beschuldigd van het stelen van andersmans verhalen. Daarnaast zou ik graag de links naar de fanon en de gerelateerde pagina's willen hebben. Project: Pak dat potlood! Project: Pak dat potlood! is iets wat Zefred en ik aan het opzetten zijn. Het is bedoeld om de gebruikers onder ons die graag tekenen te motiveren hun werken ook hier neer te zetten. Daarnaast willen we een hechtere gemeenschap maken die elkaar verder kan helpen met hun fanons, inspiratie en plezier in de algemene zin. Er zal nog wel meer komen... Als er nog dingen me te binnen schieten, zet ik ze er wel bij. Dit was in ieder geval iets te veel tekst om in de gemeenschapsberichten te zetten. Groetjes Marieke Categorie:Blogberichten